Unnecessary Distractions
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Elliot Spencer is the new Reaper working for the Shinigami Dispatch Division. Of course he expected things like collecting souls, dealing with paper working and strict superiors...but the one thing he didnt expect was Grell Sutcliffe.
1. First Meeting

It was a Friday afternoon and as usual Grell Sutcliffe was walking down the hall to William T. Spears's office. He did'nt know what he'd done this time but the younger man would be sure to let him know in immense detail when he arrived.

He sighed and tried to dally in the hall as much as he could before reaching Will's door. Grell felt a cold shudder go down his back. What if Will demoted him again? He hadn't done anything wrong since the Jack the Ripper incident...

Grell sighed again his shoulders slumping as he did. He put a shaking hand on the door and slowly eased it open. Grell shakingly stepped in side and was greeted by the face of his superior.

As usual William was calm, his face a blank slate and he had his Death Scythe in his hand. His face gave a slightly irriatated look when he saw Grell walk in. Sighing he used the scythe to push his glasses up as he so often did.

"Grell Sutcliffe, I assume you have no idea as to why you have been called here." He said fixing a cold blank stare on the red head. Grell flinched and felt the tempature in the room drop a few degrees. he fell to his kness and held his hands up in a begging motion. "I"m sorry! Whatever it is I did I'm sorry! Please dont demote me again! I have a hard enough time as it is with these!" He said holding up his tiny Death Scythes.

William sighed and shooke his head. "Grell be quiet please thats not why I called you here." before he could finish The shinigami had jumped on him hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you William! Thank you!" Grell cheered nuzzling William as he did.

William pushed him off, Grell landed on his butt. He stood rubbing it glaring lightly at William. William wasnt paying attention. "Wow he really is as useless as you said." A cold voice grell hadnt heard before spoke out. He looked up and noticed someone he hadnt before. A younger boy, he looked about 19, was standing the room also.

His hair was a little shaggy and pitch black. His eyes were looking over Grell and they held a disapproving look. Grell shuddered again when he saw the boy's eyes, they were an icy blue. If it was possible he looked even more cold then William.

The boy was wearing the traditional black suit tie. His arm's were folded over his chest his mouth set into a sneer. "Spears-senpai do I really have to be taught by this guy?" William gave the boy a look and nodded. "Grell may screw up a lot of the time and give us all a lot of of over time but he is one of our best Reapers. He should be an alright teacher."

Grell broke the stare he had with the boy and snapped his head to William. "Teacher?" William looked to Grell with a look of disinterest. "Yes, Grell. This is your new student Elliot Spencer."


	2. Night on The Town

A gunshot rang through the night air. Elliot put his gun back in the holster. He stared boredly at the young woman as watched her cinemamatic record. His head cocked to the side as he watched. Grell sat a short ways away. He'd been told to take the boy to test his abilities on a mortal.

So Grell had picked someone from the To Die list and then set Elliot on her. They found her mostly dead in a backalley in london from being beaten. Elliot had shot her with his Death Scythe and they were currently watching her life.

Elliot wasn't bad to be a teacher for. So far he knew what the rules were and how to act in the mortal world, the only problem he had was that he was a little well to behaved for Grell's tastes. he watched boredly sitting on the ground of the alley as Elliot finished. The boy walked back over to the older man.

"We're done here Sutcliffe-senpai." Grell twitched at the name the boy had given him. He stood and glared lightly at him. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He twitched more when he got no reaction from the boy. "It makes me sound old." Elliot looked his superior impassively. "Then what would you suggest I called you?"

Grell paused a moment blushing. Noone had ever really asked before. Elliot kept his cold impassive stare at him. He blushed slightly more before regaining his bearings, he twirled and made a dramtic pose. "Call me Grell-sama!"

Elliot kept his impassive face before turning away and walking away from him. "Sutcliffe-senpai it is." Grell twitched in his pose. he returned to normal standing before frowning and glaring Elliot. "I don't think it's fair, how can a cutie like you be so cruel?' he said crossing his arms and pouting as he followed the boy.

Elliot stopped his face flushing a light red. He turned to glare at Grell. "Sutcliffe-senpai, i would think that comment would highly inappriate between us." He turned to keep walking leaving Grell behind slightly stunned.

After a moment he smirked and ran to catch up to the young boy. he swung an arm around the boys shoulders. "What's the matter you can't take a small compliment?" Elliot stopped and stiffened. He'd never been this close to a boy before let alone anyone.

He pushed Grell away hard making the man fall over, his face flushed a deep red, a glare set in his eyes. "Spears-senpai was right you are just a mindless flirt. Dont even think of touching me again." he turned and walked away going back to the Library.

Grell just stared after him from his spot on the ground. So the boy thought he was just mindless flirt. He smirked so that's what thought flirting was, he'd show him a thing or two.

And thus began the cortship of Grell Sutcliffe and Elliot Spencer.


	3. Daily Interaction

Hey guys i dont own black butler at all yana toboso does.

It was about after the incident in the alley between Grell and Elliot. Ever since then whenever the young man was around his superior, said man would start flirting shamely with him. It was driving him insane. Elliot knew that Grell fancied men. He hand't really cared, but at the time it hadn't concerned him.

He hadn't thought the older man would interested in him whatsoever. Elliot cringed behind his desk when he remembered some of the things the red-head had said to him. he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and tried to engross himself in his work before he heard what sounded like clicking heels outside his door.

Elliot's office door was slammed open and the same person he'd been thinking about not a moment before raced in smiling like the dickens. Grell ran over to Elliots desk and reached around pulling the boy up. "Elliot it's been so long!"

Eliot blushed lightly and pushed Grell off. "Sutcliffe-senpai we saw eachother yesterday." He dusted himself off looking back at the red head, who was busy looking the boy over with somewhat of a predatory look in his eyes.

Elliot blushed more glaring lightly. "What are you staring at!" Grell stopped his staring smirked. "Just admiring the artwork darling." He said winking.

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "Was there something you wanted Sutcliffe-senpai?" He sat down and tried to resume working. grell frowned slightly putting his hands on his hips not liking that the younger reaper was ignoring him.

"Well, if you must know yes I did." Grell said looking away a pout visible on his lips. Elliot looked up from his work. "Well? What is it?" He twitch impaitently waiting for the reaper to spill.

Grell smirked again, happy he was getting to the younger boy, he turned back to face him leaning close to the boy. Elliot felt his face heat up again, dammit why did this always happen when he found himself close to this idiot?

Grell smirked more leaning closer leaving only a few inches between them. At the last second he stopped and whispered something. "Nothing." He pulled away before the boy could react and ran out giggling.

Elliot ran out after him yelling loudly. William came out from his office down hall having heard Elliot's angry cursing. He gazed down the hall watching the boy flai angrily. William sighed before turning back to his office. "It would seem that those two will prove to be problematic.


	4. A Last Minute Rescue

Elliot sighed contently. This was one of the few times he'd been out alone since he had been inducted into the organization. Grell was busy taking care of some other matter, most likely more punishement for the Jack the Ripper incident.

Elliot focused back the present, his mission here in the mortal world was observe some butler. Apparently he was a demon who'd entered into a contract with a motral, a young boy. Elliot frowned, he didn't think a demon would ever pick someone like that.

Never the less William wanted him to check up on the demon his master be damned. He paused a moment in his position atop the house the demon supposedly worked in and felt the wind rush over him.

He sighed again jumping down. It was nice not to have Sutcliffe-senpai around for once, even if he had to watch a demon. Elliot fixed his tied and turned to crouch down under one of the mansions lower window's. he saw a taller dark haired man cleaning what looked to be a library. He was dressed in simple black pants and a black tail coat.

the man glanced to the window once and Elliot ducked. He slowly looked up only to find that the man had gone. Elliot stood up the snow under his feet crunching. he pressed his face closer trying to find the man again.

"My, my, now i'll have to wash those all over again." Elliot jumped and turned around. He caught sight of the man he was supposed to be watching. The man was leaning close to him smirking. Elliot felt a shudder run down his spine. The look the demon was giving him promised many bad things would come his way.

Elliot backed up as far as he could and felt his back hit the window pane. The demon smiled and the smile gave Elliot shivers. "So this is the little bugs their sending to keep an eye on me." The demon leaned back and kept his smile which slowly turned into a smirk.

Elloit pulled his revolver out and pointed it at the demon his hand shaking slightly. "Sorry but something like that wont do much against me." The demon's eyes took on a red hue and become narrow slits in the pupil.

The demon started leaning close again, before stopping seeming to hear something. A look of digust washed over his face. "Really he has to show up now?"

Elliot lowered his gun sllightly. What was the demon talking about?Just then he caught a flash of red in his eye. A moment later Grell came into view wielding his tiny scissors. he ran up to the demon and Elliot stood between them. Grell smirked in a sexy manner.

"Why hello Basy!" he winked. The demon who Elliot suppose was called "basy" as Grell had called him smiled in a bitter way. "Hello Grell you still here I tholught you left?" Grell smilied. "Well yes i did but when I heard my little charge was here I certainly come."

The demon looked down. "He's your's?" Grell nodded, pulling Elliot close nuzzling his cheek. "I know isn't he adorable. i just love being his teacher." Elliot blushed and tryed to push Grell away. "Sutcliffe-senpai, I told you this isnt appropriate!"

The demon smirked, and backed away bowing. "I see, well if you excuse me i have to go attend to my master." he vanished, but not before flashing Elliot a smirk.

Elliot shuddered again before pushing Grell away. "Senpai, we should be getting back now." Grell was pouting his hands on his hips. He brightened when he heard Elliot say that. "Allright." He grabbed Elliots arm and started dragging him back.

Elliot blushed again but let the older man drag him. he stared at the snow on the ground as they walked. he felt his face darken as he spoke again. "Senpai about eariler..." Grell looked back at him curious.

Elliot kept looking down. "Thanks...for saving me..." Grell smiled and looked forward again. "Don't worry, I just so happened to be in the area."

Elliot looked up curious. "Why senpai?" Grell laughed. "Oh just filling out my punishment from William." Elliot cocked his head still confused but let it go.

Back the manor, Ciel Phantomhive was having his daily tea. He looked up at his butler who was smiling more then usual. "Something wrong Sebastian?" The demon chuckled. "No sir, nothing is wrong."


	5. A Moment of Confusion

Grell sighed while sitting in the hallway of his work. He was absolutely bored. William had taken away yet another of his Death Scythes and now he was stuck with something even smaller then scissors. grell glanced down at the tiny nail clippers he was being forced to use until his punishment was over.

He frowned and threw the object at the opposite wall before it bounced back and knocked into his head. Grell rubbed his slightly aching head and glared down at the clippers. He stood and clenched his fist tightly. Just who did Wlliam think he was? Demoting for something that wasnt even really his fault. It was all that stupid angel!*

He stomped down the hallway and barged into the nearest room, which just happened to be Elliots. Grell kept stomping and sat down in the chair across Elliots desk.

he put his feet up on the desk his face controted into a pout his eyes narrowed. the young boy pause in his world and looked up at Grell an annoyed look on his face. "What is it now Sutcliffe-senpai? Did Spears-senpai yell at you again?"

His expression showed that he clearly wasnt interested but Grell ignored it and spoke anyway. he removed his feet and shoved the clippers in Elliots face. "Look what William did to me! He took away my scissors and gave me these damn tiny clippers! How the hell am i supposed to reap with these?"

Elliot waited till he was finished before speaking. "Sutcliffe-senpai did you ever think that maybe point is that he doesnt want you too?" Grell gave Elliot a surprised look panting lightly from his earlier rant. It was a few moments before he responded.

Elliot was not prepared for when he did. Grell stood up and started yelling. his hand were flailing everywhere, knocking over papers which just made Elliot sighed and stand up to go get them. "Why the hell would he do that? I'm just as good at this job as he is!"

Elliot just rolled his eyes and shook his head. he bent over to pick the papers, unfortunately he didnt notice that Grell had gotten closer in his flailing and when he made to stand up they crashed into each other making Grell fall on Elliot.

Papers scattered everywhere as the the tud noise echoed in the room. Elliot opened his eyes having closed them sometime during the impact. he froze when he felt something warm against him and a pressure on his lips.

Elliot felt his face get extremely warm and pushed hard at the person. grell fell backwards his own face painted a beautiful shade of red his hand at his mouth. Elliot had turned away and was picking up the papers.

"You should go." Grell looked at him when he heard his voice. For some reason he felt hurt at Elliots words. More so by the fact that the boy wouldnt look at him.

Grell stood quietly gathered his clippers and left, his hand went to mouth as was walking down the hall his face still hot. What the hell was that and why had it felt so good? he was supposed to like kid especially not Elliot.

He was too much like Will, to cold and unfeeling... Grell shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, maybe he should go visit his dear Sebby.

*Angel is Angela.


	6. Meeting the Roommate

Elliot kept his back to the door as he heard grell leave the room. He slowly put the the papers back the desk and listened to his footsteps fading quietly down the hall. He had an idea where the olderman might be going, he'd probably go bother that demon butler.

Elliot had never seen the way Grell acted around this man but he'd heard stories from William and he'd seen Grell flirt with other men in the office. He could onlt assume that Grell was throwing himself at the man like he did to every other attractive male he saw.

Elliot's eye twitched and his hand tightened around the papers he was holding. For some reason thinking about his senpai fooling around trying to impress someone else made him angry.

Elliot's eyes widened as he realized what he just thought and felt. How could he be angry about Grell going to flirt with someone else. It wasnt like he had any feeling for the man but annoyance and a very small degree of respect.

He raised a hand to his lips again feeling his face flush with heat and felt his mind wander back to the moment. It hadnt felt bad...not at all...so why did he want to hate it so much? Elliot shook his head, he had to get home and he didnt feel like dealing with his feeling at the moment.

Shutting his door, Elliot made his way out of the library and started on his way home. Living only a short ways away, it was required of all staff members in case there was an emergency, he started up the steps in the building.

It was just a normal apartment building, meant to house groups of people living in one apartment each, another rule they had to live pairs some thing the senior members got of...

Elliot reached his apartment on the third floor and opened his door. He frowned when he realized he didnt need his key which meant his roommate had been home and and hadnt loocked up.

He walked over to the living which was just inside off a small hallway and put his coat on the couch and sat down putting his legs up on the table.

He glaced at a clock on the entertainment center. It was late and since his rrommate wasnt home he would have to make dinner. Elliot stood up off the couch and walked down the hall making a left into the kitchen and pulled gloves off before going into the fridge and pulling out some raw beef and putting it in the sink.

he turned some warm water on and let it soak the meat. Elliot heard the front door open in the apartment and stopped watching meat float in the water to go find the source of the sound.

Elliot ended up in the front hall glaring up at aan older boy, though olny by 2 or 3 years. His eye was twitching again. "I hope you dont expect me to make food for you too, why do you always have to show up late? It's 10:30! You knew I had to work late today!"

The older boy just smiled and ran a hand through his short blonde hair messing his glasses up slightly. "Sorry i forgot went out with some friends."

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked away from his roommate. "i'll never understand you Ronald."


	7. Realizations

Elliot went into work early the next morning hoping to avoid Grell and his roommate who he knew wouldnt be up the early. Ronald had been pestering him all night because he'd kept dazing off and blushing.

Apparently his 'friend' thought he was in love with one of the female reapers. Elliot had immediately socked him after the statement. Elliot glanced around the hallways warily, the only other reapers at work at the moment were just some older people like Lawerence and of course William Spears.

He made it to his office opening the door, he hesitated when he saw the papers still scattered all over the floor. Elliot stared at it for a moment blush threating to take over his face again. He slowly walked over to his desk before bending over and picking up the papers carefully arranging them.

Elliot sat down and sighed. he stared blankly at the papers he'd place on his desk while resting a hand on his head. He stayed like that for a few more moments before he felt a sudden jolt run through him. Elliot frozen after the feeling disappeared.

He knew what this feeling was, something other worldly was here in the library. Elliot shot out of his seat and ran out of his room. He bolted odown the halway before catching sight of William he was with the demon from before but Elliot didnt pay to much attention to him.

"Spears-senpai! theres an angel here! She's in the hall of records!" He said panting from having run so far. William gave him a disinterested stare before nodding. "Yes we know we were just on our way there."

Elliot took note of the word we and was reminded that William had the demon from before with him. Elliot shuddered as the demon smiled at him and moved to stand behind William letting the two take the lead again.

He failed to noticed the man behind them both. Elliot heard them resume speaking, something about a little boy Ciel something or other...before he noticed that Grell was walking beside him. The older man had been keeping his gaze ahead of them only pausing to occasionally glance at the boy beside him.

Elliot stiffened when he finally took noticed of the reaper beside him. He blushed lightly before turning his face away. "Sutcliffe-senapi, they call you into help?" Grell jumped when the boy said his name and blushed faintly as well before replying.

He shook his head. "No I was with Bassy when it happened and i brought him here to find his master." Elliot looked at Grell confused, he assumed Bassy was the demon but the hell kinda name was Bassy.

Grell smiled slightly at his look. "Thats my name for him his real name is Sebastian." Elliot nodded understanding. he felt his chest tighten slightly as he watched Grell give Sebastian a fond look. Elliot looked away a frown etched into his face along with a glare.

William and the others had rwached the library where thjey opened the doors to reveal the angel who was holding a small boy who looked around 12 with his records out running. Elliot was surprised, this boy shouldnt even alive, anyone who had their records opened usually died. He pulled his gun out aiming it at the angel before William put hand on his arm telling him no.

Ellkiot gave his boss a confused stare but was surprised when the boy of his own accord. They all watched amazed before Sebastian went over and retrieved him. The angel, which was called Angela from what the demon had said, vanished angrily.

Elliot watched as William and demon conversed again, he looked away boredly and watched a man he'd never seen before walked past with quite a few cinematic records.

Grell started yelling about how this man wasnt supposed to be here but William explained how he was some old and powerful reaper, Elliot doubted it he just looked like a lost old loon.

Grell went over to look at him before getting flirty again. Elliot glowered, his chest tightening more.

The Undertaker proceed to start talking about a book mark which Ellkiot had never heard of. It would allow them to go after the angel and save the church she attempting to purify.

They used it first on Sebastian hoping he would able to distract her while they sent William Elliot and Grell to immobolize her. When it was Elliot's turn he held his gun out and felt himself vanish and reappear in the church the angel high up near the altar. He sighed boredly again as he heard William and Grell appear behind him. Grell laughed as William handed him a spare sycthe.

They pinned down her arms while Elliot shot her wings a couple times. She struggled before smirking and starting to glow. Will and Grell let go of the sycthe before running out, well Grell ran Elliot and William walked out calmly.

After the buidling collasped, Will Grell and Elliot stood off to the side and let Sebastian and Ciel have their moment. Grell smiled sweetly and hugged William, "Thanks for letting me borrow that Death sycthe Will." He said while nuzzling the taller man.

Elliot glanced at them while narrowing his eyes and feeling hi heart throb painfully. He put a hand over it while staring down. He felt his face heat up as he realized what he was feeling. Jealousy... He was jealous because Grell kept flirting with other people...

But if he was jealous then did that mean... Elliot felt his face flush as his eyes went wide. He was in love with Grell.


	8. The Begining of the Game

Elliot sighed as he helped clean the library. It had been a few days since the angel Anegla had kidnapped Ciel Phantomhive and taken him here. Elliot like most of the other fairly newer Reapers had been assigned to cleaning the libarary. He was with Ronald at the moment restacking the scattered records.

Of course Elliots mind wasnt on the records, ever since the fight with the angel and Elliots realization of his feelings the only thing he'd been thinking of was Grell.

His cheek's colored a dark red as he thought of the older man again. The record in his hand slipped and fell. When he didnt hear a thud Elliot looked down only to find that Ronald was hold the book in his hand. "Hey earth Elliot you cant keep dazing out like this." He place the book back on the shelf. "What are thinking about anyway a girl?"

Elliot blushed eeper looking away. He hadnt told Ronald that he didnt like girl, he was after the older boy might not want be his friend anymore. "N-no its not a girl.." Ronald smirked when he heard this. "Are you sure cause I know grell-senpai may look like a guy but he acts woman enough."

Elliot glared up at his roommate. "What the hell makes you think i'm thinking about Sutcliffe-senpai!" Ronald ruffled his hair. "You've been mumbling his name all day."

His face flushing red Elliot starting flaiing and yelling. "No i havent!" Ronald laughed. "Yes you have Elliot. Why dont you just tell Grell-senpai. I'm sure he'll at least let you take him on a date. He doesnt have any suitors if you've noticed."

Elliot looked away. He had in fact noticed, he paid attention to everything about Grell even before he knew how he felt. It was just something about the redhead that made he want understand everything there was about him.

Elliot went back to putting the records away ignoring the look he was getting from his friend. Ronald thought for a moment before putting down his records and snuck out. he knew Grell was busy helping William with the paper work. All the higher level shinigamis were.

He found Grells oofice where of course he found the shinigami not working. Grell was behind his desk reading. He put the book down when he heard the door open. "Why hello ronald what can i do for you?"

Ronald smirked. "Oh buts what i can do for you senpai." Grell gave him a confused look. "Theres a shinigami guy here who loves you." Grell blinked for a moment before getting up and starting to strangle Ronald. "Who is it! tell me!" Ronald pried his hands off. "Now now senpai its not that easy. You have to find him, but i will say this he's closer then you think."

Grell stared for a moment before taking off down the hall. "Oh Wiliam Dear!~" He ran right past Elliot who was on his way to retreive Ronald who he noticed was gone. He glanced after Grell blushed feeling his heart ache more.


	9. Heartbreak and A New Contender

It had been a week since Ronald had told Grell that he had a secret admirer. The red headed Shinigami had gone through alomst every male in the library and still he hadnt guessed Elliot was it.

Said smale was getting increasingling more depressed as the days wore on and he was starting to think that maybe just maybe Grell was so oblvious that he wouldnt ever figure it out. Ellio sat behind his desk.

He rested his head on his hand stared sadly at his desk. Ronald stood against his wall. He was getting irritated bby the way theway the younger male was just acting passively in this whole role. He had tried several times to get the younger one to confess to him but whenever he tried Grell would say something stupid or someone else would interupt.

Ronald snapped when he heard Elliot sigh again. "Thats it I cant take it anymore! Just tell Grell-senpai already and get it over with! He's never gonna figure it out on his own Elliot..."

The young boy smiled bitterly and nodded. He knew his friend was right though he would never admit to it aloud. He would have to tell the man himself.

Elliot stood up breathing deeply, Ronald smiled and pushed him gently to the door. He stumbled slightly but caught his footing and left intent on find the red head. As luck would have it Grell was just a short was away down the hall. Elliot ran smack into him. He fell a bit backwards but kept standing. Grell shook it off and smiled at the boy. "Well, if it isnt the bookworm." He smiled charming it was enough to make Elliots cheeks flush and his heart skip a beat but he shook it off.

"Uh, Sutcliffe-senpai I needed to talk to you..." He stared at the floor unable to meet the man's eyes. Grell smiled more putting his hands on his hips. "Why yes i have something to tsay too." Elliot looked up surprised. "Really sir what is it?" he hoped it was what he thought it was.

Grell's face flushed and he batted his lashes. "I have figured out my admirer." Elliot blushed again. "really sir. Who?" Grell smiled again.  
>"Eric. Eric Slingby"<p>

Elliot felt his heart break into pieces and sink deep into his chest. He kept his face calm not letting Grell know he'd just broken his heart..again.

"really, I'm happy for you senpai.." Grell smiled and waved his hands. "Oh well thanks but i havent talked to him yet so keep though well wishes for later ok?" Elliot forced a fake smile to his lips. "Of course sir."

Grell nodded and bid him farewell running off to find poor Eric. Elliot stood still for a moment before turning and bolting out of the library. he felt his face growing hot and felt tears prickiling behind his eyes but he held them back and kept running.

Elliot felt himself pass through the barrier into the human world. he kept running until he couldnt anymore. He stopped in a cold dark alley. It was cold and dark since it was night, not to mention wet because it was raining.

Elliot let the tears spill over and fell down to the ground of the alley pulling his legs close curling up his arms wrapping tightly around himself to proect from anything. His small body wracked with sobs as the rain poured down on his hard soaking his favorite suit.

"Excuse me are you alright?" Elliot stopped his crying. He knew that voice... Elliot lifted his head from his arms and saw the last person he expected to ever see again. Sebastian Michaelis. Butler to Ciel Phantomhive. What was he doing here?

Elliot had forgotten that Sebastian had asked him a question, but the man chuckled and smirked leaning closely to the boys face using his gloved hnd to wipe away a tear. "I see you've been crying. Pray tell me why?" Elliot stared at the demon dumbfounded before blushing in embarassment and turning his head away.

"It's nothing I'm fine." Sebastian smirked more not convince. He bent down more and picked the young shinigami tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry young sir but it's not very gentmanly to leave someone sitting in the rain when their upset. I'll take you back to my master."

Elliot frozen when he felt the demons touch and shuddered when he heard his words. Go see his master Ciel? Why? Sebastian spoke before he could though. "You can stay with us untill your better." He smiled in what was supposed to be a charming way but just made Elliot feel nervous.

For some reason he felt this would be a bad idea. Elliot looked away to the ground so as not to look at the demon. Sebastian smirked as he kept walking back to Ciel's carriage. This would be a fun weekend.


	10. Physical Love

It had been a few days since Sebastian had picked Elliot up from the alley. And in those few days the butler had hardly left the young shinigami alone. Elliot had taken to wandering the Phantomhive mansion. And apparently it was Sebastians job to keep an eye on him. That or he was just plain stalking the boy.

It was making the boy nervous. He couldnt go anywhere and not see the demon. Seriously didnt the butler have a master to serve or something? If he was always around Elliot how the hell did he get any work done.

Elliot peered around the corner from the hallways he was currently in. He scanned the whole making sure that noone was with him there. He sighed in releif when he saw noone.

Elliot started down the hall sighing again in contentment. The demon wasnt around and he was free to explore. "If i may ask why are you sighing so much?" Elliot jumped. He turned to find Sebastian smirking behind him. "W-what the hell!" He backed away. Sebastian smirked more.

"I am sorry to frighten your sir but my master wishes to speak with you for a moment." He smirked more as he bowed arm in front him. Elliot gave him a wary glance but nodded letting the demon him to the childs office.

Ciel sat behind his desk looking up boredly when he heard the door open. "Master here's the reaper you requested." Sebastian bowed and let Elliot in watching the boy smirking as he did before leaving and closing the door. Elliot watched Ciel warily. "You wanted to see me?" Ciel sighed and nodded. "I want to talk about how your distracting my butler."

Elliot appeared confused. "Why blame me he's the one doing it?" Ciel raised a hand. "I dont want to argue, just work it out amost youraelves so he can get back to work, god he's been lusting after you since you got here." Elliot jumped back. "What?" Ciel gave him a bored look again. "Havent you noticed? Now hurry up and screw and then get out of my house."

Elliot flushed a deep red and hurried out of the boy's room intent on getting away before Sebastian showed up. he managed to make it to the guest room he'd been staying only running into Finnian and Maylene.

He backed up to the bedstanding in front of it panting from running his face still red. Elliot hadn't noticed Sebastian had wanted him...it made him think of the way that Grell had never noticed him...

He sat down on the bed head in his hands shaking his head. "I can't ever go back...i just cant face sempai..."

"You dont have too." Elliot jumped, looking up staring into the crimzon eyes of Sebastian. The demon smirked before closing the short distance between kissing the small boy. Elliot eyes went wider then were before.

He felt the demon push him down onto the bed slipping a hand under his shirt. He blushed more trying to pull away from the man but didnt succeed.

Sebastian pulled away for a moment using one of his hands to pin Elliots down. He smirked evily putting a knee between Elliot legs pushing up. Elliot felt his body heat up as he tried to surpress a moan. "I do believe my master said we had to resolve this."

Elliot shuddered as he looked into the demons eyes. They glinted red and showed him he wasnt getting out of this anytime soon.


	11. Goodbye

Grell sat in his office depressed out of his mind. He'd been to every male in the Shinigami department and hadnt found who Ronald had been talking about. Having given it up as a prank from the young boy, he'd retreated to his room not working.

Ronald stromed down the hall banging his door open. Grell jumped when heard the door. Ronald had a look abosolute murder on his face. he stalked up to grell's desk. Said man was currently cowering in his chair.

"R-ronald? W-what are you doing here?" Ronald glared more before slamming his hands down on the table in front of Grell. "Where is Elliot?" Grell's trembling slowly subsided, he gave the blonde a confused look. "How should know, I havent seen him in a few days." Ronald's eyes narrowed. "I havent either...he hasnt been home and he hasnt been to work either...the last time i saw him he was walking down the hall with his head own...he looked crushed..."

Grell frowned, he didnt like the idea of Elliot being sad much, even more so the idea that he'd been missing for a while. Ronald looked back to grell. "What happened the last time you saw him senpai?" Grell shrugged. "I was just telling him i thought i'd found my admirer...i thought it was Eric..turned out it wasnt. After we spoke he left, seemed normal."

Ronald's face went blank for a moment. "You told him it was Eric?" Grell nodded confused again by the blonde boy. Suddenly Ronald got angry again. "How the hell could you do that? havent you any idea how he must have felt!" Grell stared wide eyed at him. "What are you talking about?"

What did Elliot's feeling have to do with him? Ronald glared harshly at the red head. "He loves you! He was the one I was talking about when I said you had an admirer!" Grell froze. He'd been through everyone in the dispatch building. Everyone but Elliot.

He'd never thought of the boy that way... at least not conciously. Grell felt his face heat up as he remembered the kiss. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he thought of what Elliot must have felt when he taled to him in the hall.

"He loves me?" Ronald nodded. "Yea...he does...and you rejected him before he even had a chance senpai." Ronald frowned. "You better find him." Grell nodded without even thinking. "B-but i dont even know where to look..." Ronald sighed. "Why not ask the Phantomhive kid he could help."

Grell nodded again and stood up. He marched Ronald out the door and down the hall. he would find Elliot and fix the mistake he'd made.

Meanwhile...

Elliot sat outside the Phantomhie mansion. he stared silently at the grass arms crossed. It had been two days since Sebastian had had sex with him. Ever since then Elliot couldnt be around the man without his face going bright red and his heart pounding. Not to mention the fact that the demon was being unbelievably kind and sweet...Elliot frowned. he was starting to feel the same way around Sebastian...that he felt around Grell.

He knew he was falling for the demon...and for some reason he didnt mind. Sebastian clealy cared for him, he paid attention to him was gentle with him and made sure Elliot felt happy.

Elliot sighed. he was starting to think maybe it was better to stay at the mansion...he didnt want to go back and face Grell...it just hurt to much...

"Something wrong?" Elliot turned his head around to see Sebastian behind him. Elliot shook his head. "No i'm fine..." Sebastian frowned. he could tell the boy was lying. He reached a hand down and pulled him up into his arms holding him tightly.

"You cant lie to me..." Elliot shivered slightly when he heard the demon's voice. "I'm not lying...i really am ok..." Sebastian smirked tilting the boy face up to look at his own. "Your not very good at this you know." Elliot blushed he knew Sebastian could see through him but he didnt want him to know about what had happened with Grell.

"I-i d-dont want to t-talk about it..." he tried to pull away but Sebastian wouldnt let him. "It's alright i'm sure i can find another way to get it out of you..." He ran his hand down the boy's backside earning himself a shiver and a light moan.

Sebastian smirked again and brought the boys mouth to his kissing him roughly. Elliot moaned again when felt something smooth and wet slide over his lip. he opened his mouth to the demon knowing it wouldnt be wise to resist.

Sebastian smirked into the kiss dominating the boys mouth in seconds feeling Elliot shuddering and whimpering in his hold. A loud gasp caused Sebastian to pull away. He turned to glare at whoever was interuppting them only to see a wide eyed and open mouth Grell, his face pale.

Elliot, a little light-headed from the kiss, turned his head slowly as wll to see who it was. "Sutcliffe-senpai...?" Sebastian sighed clearly irritated not wanting to put up with Grell at the moment. "Grell i'm busy at the moment i dont have time for your nonsence."

It took Grell a moment to get over his shock. his face quickly twisted into a glare his eyes narrowed into slits. "Bassy..what do you think your doing...?'" his voice was low and oddly calm. Sebastian sighed. "I'm not cheating on you Grell i dont even like you remember?"

Grell growled angrily. "No i didnt mean that. What your touching is mine." Elliots eyes went wide. What the hell was Grell talking about? Sebastian smirked. "Really are you sure because when i found him he hadnt been marked by anyone..." Grell glared harshly at the demon.

"That doesnt matter he's mine now let him go!" Elliot stared wide eyed at Grell. He couldnt understand why the Shinigami was so mad or why he was saying thses things...didnt he like someone else? Elliot hugged Sebastian tightly glaring at Grell.

"I'm not yours senpai, i'm his." Grell felt something piece his heart when he heard that. Sebastian smirked. "See he doesnt want you." Grell glared. "But I thought you loeved me!" Elliot glared back. "I did senpai...but you crushed me... Sebastian loves me...he's already taken me too."

Grell felt his blood run cold when heard that. Elliot had been taken by Sebastian? Grell glared harshly at the demon. "How dare you bassy..." Sebastian smirked evily. "Just taking what you cast away. Grell eyes went crazy. he pulled his chain saw out, which he had gotten back from Will, before rushing forward going to strike him. "I'll teach you to take whats not yours!"

Sebastian's eyes went wide as did Elliots. Grell smiled crazily as he swung the chainsaw down.

The sound of flesh being pierced filled the air. Blood coated the chainsaw while pouring onto the ground. Grell stared at the scene eyes wide. Sebastians were as well. Elliot's were closed, clenched shut tightly. More blood poured out the one wounded coughing violently.

A hand gripped the chainsaw weakly shaking. Wheezing was heard before a violent shudder and then Elliot, chainsaw buried deep in his chest slumped over dead.


	12. World So Cold

It had been a week.

A week since he died.

A week since Elliot died.

A week since Grell had killed him.

I never thought

I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm

Broken down inside

Living with myself

Nothing but lies

Grell had been inconsolable since then. Ronald had arrived with Wiliam Eric and Undertaker shortly after it'd happened. When they had arrived they had found Grell on the ground holding Elliot's body tightly gently rocking it.

I always thought

I'd make it

But never knew I'd

Let it get so bad

Living with myself

Is all I have

Sebastian had just watched a blank look on his face before turning and walking back to the mansion. Ronald and Eric tried to calm down Grell who at this point was in a panic his bloody chainsaw forgotten by his feet. William finally snapped him out of it by saying that Elliot would've been upset to see him acting this way over him.

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

After that they managed to get Grell and Elliot back to the Library though it took a few more shinigami to separate Grell from Elliot's body. He'd been holding the frozen cold boy close for almost an hour glaring at any one who came to close.

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

When they'd managed to get the body away and to the Undertaker, William and Ronald took Grell home who at that point had shut down. They spent the next few days taking care of him making sure he ate and bathed, since he was unable to it himself.

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at yourself

Paralyzed

Finally after only three days it was time. Elliot's funeral. Every shinigami in the dispatch unit gathered in the graveyard in the human world. They all sat quietly at the moral minister preformed the service.

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Elliot was laid in a fancy suit in a simple wooden casket. Ronald sat beside Grell during the service. He cried for most of it. As he had when he first found out about his best friend. Grell was quiet and didnt cry. He had become almost numb at this point. His body had shut down and was blocking out the pain and reality that the person he loved most was gone and it was his fault.

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away from me

Sebastian never attended the service.

I'm too young

To lose my soul

I'm too young

To feel this old

So long

I'm left behind

I feel like

I'm losing my mind

Once it was over everyone gave their condolences to Ronald and Grell. Both of them stayed behind to watch as they lowered to casket into the ground. Ronlad had started to cry again and had to leave wanting to be alone. grell stared down at the hole for a moment longer before leaving as well.

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at your life

Paralyzed

He returned hom pulling at his tie as he flopped onto his sofa. Grell stared blankly at the wall. his eyes caught the chainsaw, he'd placed it careless onto the when he'd been brought home that day. It was still coated with Elliot's blood. His eyes slowly went wide as he stared at the object.

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Grell suddenly rushed up grabbing the chainsaw turning it on he quickly stabbed his leg screaming as he felt the blade pierce his flesh. He fell over watching his blood running the crusted blood Elliot had left behind.

Grellfelt tear running down his face as he bled he watched the blood and cried hard the chain was off cast away on the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he sobbed leaning back against the wall different kinds of pain shooting through him.

He was really gone, Elliot really was gone.

He was gone and it was all Grell's fault.

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

I'm too young [x2]


	13. The Rise

It was dark.

All he could remember at the moment was pain.

Sharp agonizing pain.

Why did it hurt so much?

Oh.

Thats right.

He'd tried to protect Sebastian from Grell. He must have gottenhurt badly in proccess.

Grell senpai's chainsaw must have...killed him.

So he was dead then...

Well at least he wouldnt have to feel the crushing soul aching pain from Grell rejecting him.

But it also meant he wouldnt ever see Sebastian again...

He twisted in the vast darkness, screaming feeling more pain.

A dark chuckle resounded suddenly in the space. He didnt have any idea where he was. He couldnt see and the tone and size of the voice scared him.

"Well child, you seem to be in quite a pickle here... your happy to be relieved of your pain but you've trade it for another..." A smile was obvious in it's voice. "Yes quite a pickle..."

He kept his eyes shut, not it matter he still couldnt see, but he didnt want to. He didnt want to see the owner of the voice.

It chuckled again, It could see and feeling the trembling in the boy. "maybe i could help...i could ease your pain...you wouldnt have to suffer anymore."

Curious he listened intently waiting for the voice to continue. "You can be with the one you love again, and you wont have to suffer."

Nervous now he spoke quietly. "Whats the catch?" Another laugh. "No catch young one. I just want to help you."

He thought for a moment, he did want to see Sebastian aagain...and the voice had promised there wouldnt be anymore pain. Nodding he answered. "Alright..."

"Marvelous, now hold still. This may hurt just, alot." The voice said giggling gleefully.

Doing as told even though he couldnt move anyway he began to feel a fire rip through him. Screaming he cursed at the voice. It just laughed. "I said i would help and i did warn you it would hurt."

The fire raged on overshadowing the earlier pain by leaps an bounds. He started to feel a pounding his chest.

Suddenly taking in a deep gasp he felt the voice vanish with a final chuckle and suddenly felt hotter then he had been moments ago. Panting struggling to get air he opened his eyes still only seeing darkness.

Clawing wildly he felt wood shortly above him and quickly smashed it. Dirt started flooding the small space. He heaved himself up and started crawling through it.

Elliot reached the surface bursting through the recently dug earth. He took in a deep gasp of air greedily sucking it down. Laying down on the dirt after he'd pulled himself out Elliot gave alook around seeing various headstones, not understanding it at the moment.

His eyes stopped on the nearest one, before widening as he got up quickly startled. It was a simple stone only with a name.

_**Elliot Spencer**_

His name... It had his name... So he really had died...

Elliot put a hand to his chest feeling the his heart beating, hotter and stronger then when he last checked. Shaking his head he quickly started off in the direction of the Phantomhive home.

Sebastian was working in the kitchen when Mei rin rushed into him yellling that there was aboy in the front hall covered in dirt and asking for him. The demon put the cake he was currently making for his master dont and followed the hysterical maid back to to the foyer.

Elliot looked to the direction of the foot steps and grinned when he saw Sebastian. He ran forward and hugged the demon burying his face into the taller man's chest. Startled SEbastian didnt move for a moment before pushing Elliot off.

The younger man gave him a confused look. "Whats wrong Sebastian? I came back." The demon just looked him over. He saw something familar about him... he was different... Sighing he turned away from the boy. "I dont know how you came back but please leave the house before the master sees you."

Elliot's smiles wavered abit. "W-what? But Sebastian i thought..." SEbastian looked to the boy and smirked. "What? You thought i loved you? Silly child...i just wanted to past the time." His eyes glinted red demonically and he smirked.

Elliot stared opened mouth as a looked of hurt and horror swept over his face. He backed away from the demon before turning and running out. SEbastian watched him go shaking his head and walking away.

Elliot ran and ran not paying attention to where he was going. This couldnt be happening not again. Sebastian had loved him, he had acted like he had... He'd been kind to him...

Elliot tripped over a rock ing the road and fell landing on his hands and knees. He felt tears streaming down his face as a flash of red entered his mind. Familiar pain ripped through him...

Sebastian had been exactly like Grell... He'd dont the same thing... Elliot felt something in him snap. His sobbing slowly turned into laughter. It grew in volume until Elliot was on his knees laughing to the sky.

Well if that was how they wanted to play then fine. He'd play it there way. Elliot pushed off the ground a sicking smile on his face, he stared ahead of himself as he walked down the road his eyes flashing red in the moonlight, just like Sebastians.


	14. Forging Friendships

Ashe walked out of his mistress's room shutting the door behind him quietly. He turned and murmer to one of the maids near by that the Queen wasnt feeling and that she should be left alone to rest. The maid seemed surprised but nodded. Ashe smiled at her nervousness around him and walked off heading for his own room to head for bed.

He walked into his room at the far end of the palace, removing his coat Ashe threw it over a chair and walked to his bed sitting down. Running his hands through his hair Ashe sighed. It was getting tiresome caring for this woman. She was so obsitnante about everything. And she simply wouldn't let that foollish husband of her's go.

Ashe glared at the floor. "Maybe it would better if I just killed her now?" "Now why would you do that she could be at least alittle bit more usefull to you." Ashe jumped when he heard the voice getting up glaring hard around trying to find it. "Who the hell? How did you manage to get in?" Elliot watched amuse from the shadows in the corner. Ashe's eyes soon settled on him and they softened though only slightly.

"Hmm why would a demon be here. And a newly born demon at that." Elliot smirked and chuckled. "I remembered you from when you were in the Grim reaper library." Ashe gave him a confused look. "I don't remember you being there. Wait a moment were one of the Grim reapers?" Elliot smirked more and nodded. "Yes i was."

Ashe gave him a curious look. "How did this happen to you?" Elliot laughed again. "I was killed by one of my 'coworkers'." Elliot put air quotes around the coworker part. "Then i was born again as a demon." Ashe stared for a moment before smirking. "I see. So why did you come here?" Elliot shrugged. "I remembered you and Angela, then i noticed you smelled the same. I assumed you were the same I know you need help with cleaning the humans. Thought i'd help. I only want one thing in return."

Ashe smirked as he stepped towards the young demons till they were only a few feet apart. His eyes swept over the boy taking in the fancy suit which was stained with blood and dirt and ruffled and torn. The bright red eyes which watched him seeing what move he was going to make and the relaxed position of his body, as if he knew already that Ashe/Angela would help him.

Ashe tilted his head highly amused with the boy. "And what would that be?" Elliot smirked widely steppinbg forward t close the short distance between them. "Help me kill Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliffe."

Ashe's eyes widened slightly before he smirked again. "I think i can make that happen." Elliot watched him intently. "Good, then i think we'll get along very well. He put his hands around Ashe resting them on his shoulders. Ashe returned the gesture resting them on his waist. "I think we will."


	15. Climax

It had been a few month's since Elliot's death and things had gone to hell for everyone. The Shinigami were flooded with cases of people's deaths and since they'd lost one of there own they were short one person on work.

Not to mention that Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive had gone missing not to long ago either. Last William had heard the demon butler and his master had been heading to France. Some time after that they'd both just vanished.

Now the whole Dispatch Unit was running around London trying to reap all of the souls that the giant flames were killing. Things were only made were when Grell who hadn't gotten out of his funk after the accident had decided now would a good time to mope again. William just watched him from the corner of his eye as he reaped the soul of yet another victim.

Grell was working sure but he wasn't acting as usual. He was collecting the souls and records of the dead but he was doing in a rather sloppy way. William had to admit he preferred the other way the red head was usually. Ronald was close by to Grell being as he'd taken over watching the red head in the last few months.

He was working as well though he was doing a much better job of it then his partner was. Ronald had changed in the last few months as well. After the death of his last partner and best friend. He stopped being so out going and loud and instead turned into a quiet more stoic man. He'd also ceased his penchant pf going out and partying after work. He'd turned more into Elliot. It was as if by acting more like the boy he'd have a way of keeping him there.

Though everyone, except Ronald and Grell apparently, knew the younger boy was never coming back.

William shook his head as he watched the red head watching a young girls cinematic records lazily. He frowned when he felt a shudder run down his back. Pushing up his glasses he turned regarding the demon standing near him boredly. "You appear to be in good health Sebastian Michealis. Tell me where have you and that young master of your's been?"

Sebastian merely gave a quick glance to the Shinigami before looking away setting off at a brisk pace. William shuddered more violently this time. "The angel…." He looked off to see he was indeed right. The Angel Ashe was standing a short ways away. He smiled sweetly Sebastian. Though what was odd was the man at his side. A younger though not by much boy. His hair was a deep black and his eyes were a seething red. William realized with internal horror the boy looked exactly like Elliot.

As though he seemed to sense the eyes on him the boy looked over to William who at that moment saw it was in fact the boy Grell had supposedly killed a few months prior.

Elliot gave him a smirk as he clung to the angel's arm before looking away glaring at Sebastian. The demon said a few words to the boy before Elliot glared heatedly.

William turned away looking down to Ronald. "Knox get up here." Ronald paused in his reaping quickly going up to Will. "What is it Spears-senpai?" Will looked again to Elliot and the angel. "It appears that Grell didn't succeed in killing your friend after all…." He pointed to them as he spoke.

Ronald, confused, followed his mentor pointing finger his eyes going wide as he saw Will was indeed right. "E-elliots….alive…?" He watched for a moment feeling relief and happiness wash over him. It wasn't until he caught sight of the angel and Sebastian that he spoke again. "Who are those people he's with….. Isn't that Sebastian Michealis the demon?"

Will nodded. "The other man he's with is the angel who broke into the Hall Of Cinematic Records…" Ronald's jaw dropped before he got angry. "What's he doing with them! If he's alive why didn't he come back to us!" Will gave him a cold look.

"Perhaps for the same reason he ran away." They both turned and cast a look down to Grell who'd stopped working and was to busy watching the bodies burning.

Ronald frowned more. "We have to get him back." He hand tightened on his death scythe. Will shook his head. "He's a demon now he has no place amongst us."

Ronald glared at his boss. "I don't care! He's my best friend! I'm not going to let him be used by those guys!" Ronald turned running back down to Grell. "Grell-senpai we gotta go!" He pulled at the other man's arm insistently though he received no response.

Grell just gave a weary look to Ronald pulling his arm away. "Go away, I'm done with what Will asked now don't bother me." Ronald sighed angrily pulling again on his arm getting the red head up and running off to the roof tops. Grell ran along behind him now paying attention and angry at being moved. "What the hell Knox I told you to leave me alone!"

"You never did listen Ronald…..You were always were annoying." The voice made Ronald and Grell stop. Ronald was staring at the person but the sound of it had attracted Grell too. It was sound he hadn't heard in months.

Brown and red met icy blue. Grell felt his body go cold as he took in who he was seeing. Bright icy eyes matching a messy black mop. Complete with a stained dirty suit. The person cocked their head to the side smirking. "Did you miss me Sutcliffe-senpai?"

The use of his name brought him back, Grell pulled his hand away from Ronald's who'd been stunned hearing Elliot speak as well. He rushed around the blonde, running head long into Elliot pulling him into a tight hug.

"T-this isn't possible….. Y-your supposed to be dead….." He was trembling as he spook wounds open again as more guilt washed over him. Elliot's smirk changed to a soft smile his arms going up around the man. "It's ok Senpai… I'm here now… And I can do what I've been waiting to for a while now."

His smile changed to a deranged smirk. Grell felt something cold press to his head. He looked down seeing that Elliot had pulled out his revolver and his finger was sitting on the trigger.

Ronald watched horrified as his best friend laughed derangedly. Grell let go of Elliot taking a step away. Elliot moved his gun so it was pointing at Grell's chest now. "Now I can crush Senpai….. The way Senpai crushed me." He tone wavered a bit in the middle turning sad for a brief moment.

Ronald's eyes went wide as he ran in front of Grell. "Stop it Elliot! Killing Grell-senpai isn't going to make anything better!" Elliot glared cocking the gun. "Get out of here Ronald this has nothing to do with you!"

Ronald glared more taking a step forward. "Yes it does, You're my best friend! I'm not going to let you do something stupid!" Elliot stared at his friend not moving before he saw Grell push the blonde out of the way. "It's ok…." His face was sad as he looked to Elliot. Elliot felt his hand begin to tremble seeing the look on Grell's face…. It nearly broke his heart all over again.

Grell just sighed not moving. "Go ahead shoot me, I deserve it after what I did to you… I'm sorry…. I'm so so sorry… I acted with out any regard for your feelings…" Elliot watched as the red head began to cry feeling his own tears form.

"I ignored you and elt you fall into the hands….. Of that… vile demon! And then…..I commited the worst sin ever…. I killed the one person who loved me…" Grell was looking at the roof now tears falling freely. Ronald just watched, pity and sympathy on his face. "Senpai….."

Grell lifted his hands to his face a sob coming out. "I never even got to tell you I felt the same…." Elliot froze as he heard the words. Words he'd been longing to hear ever that day in the church when he'd realized he was in love.

His arm was shaking wildly now at his side. Tears were falling freely down his face as well. Slowly he looked up, agony clear on his face. Grell looked up returning the gaze.

"I-I…. sorry Senpai… But your too late…" He held up his arm shakily pulling the trigger on his revolver.


	16. The End

Ronald watched eyes wide. Grell's eyes were just as wide as they both stared at Elliot. The young demon's finger was still on the trigger. He'd been about to pull it and finally quell the monstrous ache in his heart but something had stopped him.

It wasn't that he couldn't do it, no that wasn't it. Though to be fair part of his mind, a large part to be sure was telling him to run forward and jump into his Senpai's arms and just let himself be held.

But Elliot was scared, scared to feel that rejection again. Two men that he had loved-No he hadn't loved Sebastian. He'd loved the way Sebastian made him feel. But still, he'd trusted him and like Grell he'd broken his heart. Elliot couldn't stand to let that happen again.

He was shaking, the gun wavering in his hands as he looked back to the thing that had stopped him. Ashe stood behind the, boy his hand extended running through the boy's chest. Warm blood dripped from his hand as he cast a bored/disappointed look to him. "You had such potential but to fall to such emotions…."

Elliot's eyes went wide, tears still flowing freely. The gun fell from his hands as he coughed harshly, blood spilling down his chin. Ashe removed his hand as though disgusted with him.

Ashe summoned his wings quickly before taking off. Sebastian watched him go and took off after him. Elliot watched Ashe leaved before he coughed again falling forward.

Grell raced forward catching him before he'd barely fallen over. Ronald followed him standing close to the red head worriedly watching his best friend. Grell held tightly but gently as he knelt down cradling him like he'd done so long ago.

Elliot looked at Grell his features serene. He smiled more when he felt Grell's hold on his arms tighten. "What's wrong Senpai? Aren't you used to this by now?" Grell glared at the demon who was at this point bleeding out all over his dress shirt. "Shut up! Your dying again! How can you expect me to be used to this! We just found you again!"

Elliot just chuckled wincing slightly at the pain the action caused. Grell's glare hardened though the effect was diminished slightly as he'd started crying again. "I'm not dying silly Senpai." Ronald gave his demon best friend an incredulous look. "Elliot, you have a hole in your chest!" Elliot waved his hand to his best friend. "I'm a demon remember? I can't die this way. Only by the more… Traditional means."

Grell's glare changed into a look of confusion. "Traditional?" "Yeah, like celestial weapons and crap." Grell looked to Ronald who looked confused as well but still relieved. Elliot winced again as he pushed himself up in Grell's arms.

"I'm fine, I just need some first aid and some sleep." He gave a smile to them both, which was odd considering neither had seen it before. Ronald just sighed and smiled back. "Geez, don't scare us so much…" Elliot frowned looking sorry. It seemed he was over whatever had made him upset before.

"I'm sorry… It just… It hurt so much I couldn't take it. One rejection on top of another…" Grell's expression twisted into one of guilt and pain. He pulled Elliot closer as the demon had started to cry again. "I'm sorry too. I promise you don't have to worry about anything again."

Elliot looked up to Grell his eyes glistening with tears. "Senpai…" Grell flushed his face turning the same color as his hair. Elliot's face flushed too as he realized what was happening. They were about to kiss when Will walked up. He cleared his throat frowning. Ronald's head snapped up grateful having been awkward the last few moments.

Elliot pulled away quickly his face a deeper shade of red then before. Grell pulled away looking up at Will glaring at him. "We were having a moment Will, what?" Will frowned more sighing. "I was thinking we might want to take care of the fire and the souls."

Grell's glare faded looking down to Elliot who was still weak at the moment. He was about to respond when Ronald stood responding for him. "I'll go back Spears-Senpai. Grell-Senpai you take Elliot back to the Dispatch building and get him medical attention. Grell nodded lifting Elliot up as he stood.

Will frowned not liking this idea. "Grell you know we don't allow anyone not a Reaper into-" "I'm taking him back Will. And he'll be staying with me. I'm not letting go of him again." His expression was serious as he stared at Will who was surprised by his friends stubbornness.

Will adjusted his glasses sighing. "Fine, I'll take the heat from the Chief about this." He turned to leave but stopped looking back. "But don't expect me to do this again." Grell nodded his expression unchanged. He watched Will turn and go waving them off.

Grell smiled after his boss before turning and smiling down to Elliot. The boy smiled shyly back to Reaper. Grell leaned down finally giving the demon the kiss they'd both been waiting for. Elliot kissed his Senpai back fervently his ach finally fading away at last.

Grell pulled away after a few moments giving his signature smile to the boy causing his to blush again. "Lets get you to the medical wing shall we?" Elliot smiled up to Grell leaning his forehead up to the Reaper's. "Whatever you say Grell-sama~."


End file.
